1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to frames and other support structures used in holding fabric or other material. More specifically, the invention is an improved frame for advantageously holding fabric so that quilting or other handiwork can be accomplished.
2. The State of the Art
The state of the art is replete with various quilting frame designs. Improvements can be loosely categorized according to whether they provide an improved overall support frame, or provide improved mechanisms for attaching fabric and other materials to the support frame. Most relevant to the present invention are the support frames which hold the fabric or other materials.
Quilting frames have progressed from the time when awkward frames were difficult to assemble and use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,521 issued to Thorpe describes a quilting frame as seen in FIG. 1. Essentially, elongate and slotted frame members were assembled using legs which fastened to the frame members to hold them securely. However, it is quickly recognized that access to the center portion of the quilt is a difficult process. The quilt is also held in a generally horizontal position, requiring a quilter to lean over and maintain and uncomfortable posture. The frame also has various separate frame members which are of large and various sizes. furthermore, these frame members are difficult and time consuming to adjust. The result is a frame which is difficult to assemble, utilize, disassemble, and transport.
In FIG. 2, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,775 issued to Riley, teaches a smaller quilting frame is claimed which overcomes some of the difficulties of the prior art by providing a rigid stand comprised of four legs, and a first frame which rests on the legs. A quilt is draped over the first frame on the legs. second frame which is slightly larger than the first frame is then placed over the quilt to hold it relatively tightly in place between walls of the first and second frame. Disadvantageously, the frame still holds the fabric in a horizontal position. The quilting frame is also not easily portable because of the size of the frames. Furthermore, when the quilting frame is disassembled, the legs and frames are all separate components which can be difficult to keep together.
A more advanced quilting frame which illustrates some more advanced features is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,423 issued to Heinrich and shown in FIG. 3. The '423 patent incorporated the features of using a rigid frame which is disposed so as to tilt the fabric or other material toward a user. The quilting frame also incorporated a more advanced system of using three elongate rollers on which the fabric is mounted and stretched. Disadvantageously, the angle at which the quilting frame tilts the fabric is not adjustable. Furthermore, the quilting frame cannot be disassembled easily for transport.
It would be an improvement to provide a quilting frame which is more versatile than the prior art. More specifically, it would be an improvement to provide a quilting frame which is more easily transportable by conveniently folding without disturbing a quilting work in progress. Furthermore, it would be an improvement to provide a quilting frame which is configurable in a tilting angle to provide improved access to the fabric. It would also be an improvement to provide a portable quilting frame which is sturdy and lightweight.